The Side of You I Longed to See
by Idioteva
Summary: One day Yamamoto and Gokudera wake up to a pleasant or unpleasant surprise they could only ever dream of.


A shiver ran through Gokudera, waking him up as the cold night air brushed past his feet. Not wanting to get out of bed early on a Sunday, he fumbled around with his duvet, his eyes still closed. Stupid thing must have turned in the night. With the duvet snuggled around his shoulders, his legs now felt even colder than it had been turned on it's side. How the hell was that even possible? Duvets just don't shrink in the bloody night.

He sat up pissed, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep to see two very large feet sticking out the bottom of the duvet. He was sure as hell that he wasn't asleep anymore but he was even more sure that they were not his bloody feet. He grabbed the duvet which he now also now recognised was not his and tossed it to the floor. Looking down at himself he saw blue boxers and a white t-shirt covering a long, tanned and toned body he instantly recognised.

Bolting out the bedroom door and down the hallway, Gokudera locked himself in the bathroom. Nervously, he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his worst fears being realised. Looking back at him was Yamamoto's terrified face. "Fuck."

* * *

Yamamoto was pleased being in Gokudera's body. He finds himself now standing in front of full length mirror on the inside of an open wardrobe. He was wearing only a pair of tight black boxer briefs that hugged his waist snugly. Waking up to that sight was more than enough to make up for not having his own body.

Yamamoto leaned closer to the mirror, getting a closer look at the face that looked back at him. He felt thrilled being able to stare at Gokudera for so long with no questions asked. In the mirror reflected his happiness, a genuine smile beaming back at him. It was such a rare sight to see from Gokudera. His bow frowned and his smile sank wishing he could see that expression more often and not just because he did it.

Then, something clicked in Yamamoto's head. He could see a lot of things he normally couldn't now he had free reign over Gokudera's body. He stood straight in the mirror bringing his hand to his mouth. Keeping his eye on himself in the mirror, he slowly ran his tongue across one of his fingers before sucking gently on the end. Looking back in the mirror was Gokudera's embarrassed, blushing face. He traced his wet finger slowly along the teen's skinny chest stopping only at the top of his underwear. Seeing the boxers struggling to keep in his throbbing erection, he was reminded of a forbidden question he always wanted to know. Lifting up the waistband carefully he looked down taking a peep at the contents inside. "Wow it really is Silver."

* * *

Gokudera bit his lip, staring down at the toilet. He felt as if his bladder wanted to explode. Just what did this idiot drink before going to bed? He knew that unless he wanted to wet himself, he was inevitably going to have to whip it out and touch it. It wasn't like he should have any issues with just going the toilet. It's not like he dreamt about what it looked like an what he could do with it sometimes when he was alone at night. Who in their right mind would do that?

Feeling the sensation surge through him again, he knew he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Gokudera turned his face away so he wouldn't see as he took Yamamoto's penis from out of the boxers. His promise to not look was short-lived as he turned his head quickly in shock looking down at the length he held in his hand. "Shit that's big." Gokudera's face went a very deep red because maybe, some people did in fact think about it alone at night.

* * *

Yamamoto grasped the wardrobe door tightly as he knelt before it, pumping Gokudera's hard cock with his free hand. Gokudera's lewd face was loo..paking back at him in the mirror like he did in his dreams. Just seeing him like this made Yamamoto want to blow. He wanted to see more, more of Gokudera's pleasure.

He let go of the door as he sat down on the floor, legs spread supporting himself with an arm. Gathering the precum off the penis' head, he carefully inseted a finger his ass. Yamamoto grunted in pain which was swiftly swept away by the sound of Gokudera's voice. It wasn't as tight as he was expecting but I still hurt. Did Gokudera do this regularly? Slowly he began to move his finger in and out of the teen's hole, moaning in sync.

"Goku…dera...uhn…no…Yama…mo…ufm". His penis tightened as he climaxed, warm cum squirting on the mirror and the floor. He knew Gokudera would sound sexy saying his name but he didn't expect it to be that good. Looking up at his exhausted, flushed face, he leant in and kissed the reflection in the mirror. "I wish it could really be you Gokudera."

Gokudera wrestled a jacket onto himself as he ran through Take Sushi. He was desperate to go out but he wasn't going to do it without looking good. He managed to put together a few pieces that resembled a sports version of something he would wear. Who would have known that guy would have such stuff?

* * *

"Your not having breakfast Takashi?"

Gokudera ground to a halt as his head turned towards where the voice had come from. There at the sushi counter was Yamamoto's farther preparing for the day. He forgot that he wasn't going to be alone, he was so used to it after all. He hadn't thought about it past more important things like getting his body back.

"No I'm not hungry." He started to make his way towards the door again.

"Eh? That doesn't sound like my son. Where you going so early anyway? There's no baseball practise on Sundays."

Gokudera could feel his hair stand on end like a cat's in panic. He couldn't find out that this wasn't his son and he was off somewhere in someone else's body. "There's…just someone I really need to see, bye!" Gokudera dashed out the door in hopes that he could avoid anymore questions.

Yamamoto's father stood staring at the entrance way, his knife stopped in mid slice. He knew something wasn't right, Yamamoto running off on Sunday to see someone. A soft smile spread across his face as he welled in pride. "My little boy's growing up."

* * *

Yamamoto lay sprawled across the floor enjoing his afterglow. A heavy hectic knocking began to echo throughout the apartment. He took the time to remember to pull up his boxers before answering the door as the knocking grew evermore impatient.

Opening the door, he saw himself with his hand raised in the air, ready to rasp at the door again. The hand loosened and instinctively went to grab him, but stopping at his naked chest where there was nothing to grasp. It clenched as being denied this action made the owner pissed.

"What the fuck have you done with my body and put on some bloody clothes on me when you answer the door!"

"But I am wearing clothes Gokudera" Yamamoto beamed innocently as he pointed down at the boxer briefs.

"Proper clothes you idiot!" Gokudera pushed Yamamoto into the apartment forcefully hoping that his body would be bale to keep it's decency. He locked the door swiftly behind him, sighing in relief that he wasn't being paraded to his neighbours.

Gokudera turned to Yamamoto, glaring at him. The cold stare that only came out of Yamamoto when there was intent to kill. "Give me my fucking body back."

Yamamoto was surprised that he could look that evil when he got serious. But it wasn't something he should dwell on so he shrugged it off with a laugh, the Italian's chuckle sounding like an angel's to his ears. "I can't."

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto by the arm and pushed him up against the wall. Using his height to his advantage, Gokudera leant over himself intimidating. He could get used to this. "Why?"

Yamamoto went to scratch the back of his head but laughed when his fingers got caught up in the long silver hair he wasn't used to. "I don't know how to."

Gokudera sighed feebly. This wasn't a fight he would ever be able to win. "So what are we meant to do now then until our bodies 'magic' themselves back?"

"Well…" Yamamoto smirked at Gokudera, the expression looking cheeky on the Italian. "There is a fun game involving a mirror…"


End file.
